Spoilers
Xiao Yan Xiao Yan married Xun Er and Medusa. He also ends up having a daughter with Medusa(Cai Lin) and a son with Xun Er. Sometime After Yan Ran humiliated Xiao Yan (breaking off their engagement and setting a duel 3 years later), Yao Lao appears and took him in as his disciple. In order to ensure that Xiao Yan has enough power to face Yan Ran who is being nurtured by the Yun Lan Sect, Xiao Yan and Yao Lao went on a journey to train. At that time he was only 14-15 years old. During this 3 years he devoured the Geocentric Lotus Flame, got a Seven-Colored Heavenly Sky Swallowing Serpent as pet (Medusa) and managed to work his way to Da Dou Shi just before the 3 year duel. During that 3 years, Xiao Yan created the Lotus Flame technique by combining 2 Essence Flame and in the process Yao Lao used up all his energy to protect Xiao Yan and went into deep sleep. Xiao Yan tried many methods(using medicines) to wake him up, but was in vain. So he went to attend the 3 year duel, fight and won and decided it's time to go home. On his way home he heard rumors of the Xiao clan got assaulted and he rushed back, only to find out his father was missing and the clan was badly ravaged. Knowing it was Yun Lan Sect, he decided to get revenge. When he returns to Yun Lan Sect, he manged to kill one of the Elders who was the main culprit of ravaging his Xiao clan and the disappearance of his father, but however Yun Shan a 1* Dou Zong (previous head of Yun Lan Sect) badly injured Xiao Yan. At this critical juncture Yao Lao awaken and saved Xiao Yan and escapes. After Xiao Yan escape he went to the Academy and stayed there for another 3 years. In that 3 years, he reunited with Xun Er and He level up pretty fast, from Da Dou Shi to 5* Dou Ling in a few months and during this period of time, the seal on Falling Heart Flame was not strong enough to hold it and soon Falling Heart Flame began to rampage. When it rampages, Yao Lao's previous disciple Han Feng appears. Han Feng wanted to devour the Falling Heart Flame as but was stopped by Xiao Yan and Yao Lao and managed to chase him away with his specialty the 2 colored lotus flame technique. Xun Er left after spending about a year with Xiao Yan in the academy. Her Clan wants her back due to reasons. Near the end of the Falling Heart Flame's rampaging, it swallowed Xiao Yan, Yao Lao and Medusa who was still a small Seven-Colored Heavenly Sky Swallowing SerpentSnake then, down into the lava world below the academy, with the motive to "refined" Xiao Yan's Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame to increase its power. Not long after, Yao Lao went into deep sleep again after using up his energy to protect Xiao Yan from being refined by the Falling Heart Flame and a few days after that Xiao Yan couldn't resist the Falling Heart Flame and fainted. When he fainted a miracle happened (like always), all the medical herbs, the 6th rank pill and the geocentric lotus flower(something he obtained when he got the Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame) melts and combines to become a medicine gel which covers his entire body. So in that 2 years the Falling Heart Flame burned him and the medicines gel heals him, all the way till he wakes up. Once he awoken, his Dou Qi jumped from 5* Dou Ling to Dou Wang and after devouring the Falling Heart Flame, his Dou Qi was at 9* Dou Wang. One of the side effect of devouring the Falling Heart Flame was that he got high and lust took over him and just right, Medusa was there, NAKE, so unable to control himself, he raped her. *As for why Medusa is in her human form and not that Seven-Colored Heavenly Sky Swallowing SerpentSnake form, you need to read the book. too much to explain. After all the power up, he went back to Yun Lan Sect, Killed Yun Shan with the tri-colored lotus flame, Yao Lao's was capture by the spirit hall. After losing his father and his teacher, he was in despair for awhile but overcame it with hope of saving them both, he trained like crazy. Just before Yao Lao was captured, he left all his things to Xiao Yan as a gift from him, even stored his Chilling Bone Flame's origin in Xiao Yan so in the event that if spirit hall killed Yao Lao, Xiao Yan can devour his Essence Flame to upgrade Terminal Blaze. After killing Yun Shan, Yun Lan Sect was disbanded, the Flame Alliance was created. Xiao Yan went into training mode for 1 year to breakthrough to 1* Dou Huang. During this time, neighboring country invaded and was led by his friend Xiao Yi Xian. After confronting her, Xiao Yan managed to get her to stop the invasion by convincing her that he can help her gain control over her poison body. From then on, Xiao Yi Xian followed Xiao Yan quite a numbered of years mainly due to her feelings for him, but Xiao Yan was thick as a wood block and didn't know. Xiao Yan managed to help Xiao Yi Xian gain control of her poison body being the very first in the world to be able to do that. normally people with poison body, gets to level up really fast but once they hit a certain limit / time, they die to their own poison. After going through many ordeals, Xiao Yan climbed from: * Through fighting and consuming pills : 1* Dou Huang to 9* Dou Huang * Went to train in the volcanic mountains and broke through : 1* Dou Zong * Refined the poison that is sealed in him let him reached : 4* Dou Zong * Devoured the Three Thousand Stars Fire Flame : 9* Dou Zong * Fighting and recovered from his injury with Yin Yang Dragon Pill he consumed previously : 1* Dou Zun * More training : 2* Dou Zun * Devoured the Chilling Bone Flame : 4* Dou Zun * More training : 6* Dou Zun * Received the Legacy and tattoo of the Xiao Clan from his ancestor Xian Xun: 8* Dou Zun * Trained under the Ancient Budhi Tree for a 100 lifetime he reached : 9* Dou Zun 9 Rounds * With the help of Budhi Heart Fruit : 1* Dou Sheng * He refined the Essence Blood of a 9* Dou Sheng who has 1 foot into Dou Di tier: 2* Dou Sheng * Devoured the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame: 5* Dou Sheng * Continued to train and he reaches : 6* Dou Sheng * Xiao Yan Re-entered the grave and met Xiao Xun and Xiao Xun defeated the "Boss" of the grave and gave Xiao Yan the spirit power he got from the Boss and Xiao Yan managed to reach the Di realm of spirit and 7* Dou Sheng * He inherited the previous Dou Di's legacy became a Dou Di *The reason why there was no more Dou Di in the world for thousand and thousands of years is because of the missing element that will allow 9* Dou Sheng to break through to Dou Di and that missing element is known as Yuan Qi, it has a limited amount and the very last amount of Yuan Qi was already already used up by 陀舍古帝, the last Dou Di. Hun Tian Di manged to get to Dou Di only through a Di class pill and Xiao Yan get to Dou Di level through the 陀舍古帝's legacy. *It is believed that at the EoS it is no longer possible for anyone to step in to Dou Di class anymore. *When one reached 9* Dou Zun, they have to repeat it 9 times and only then they got a chance to breakthrough to Ban-Shen (Half-Saint) *Ancient Budhi Tree has 3 great treasures, The Budhi Heart Fruit, Budhi Seed and a very special chance where you get to experience a 100 lifetimes = train for 100 lifetimes. About the Yin Yang Dragon Pill (7th rank pill), this pill will help him after he had a fight til near death with a "tian zun" of the spirit hall (he cut off an arm of that "tian zun") by used the budha lotus flame 4 colors, rescued Yao Lao, and returned to the Star Hall. At the EoS, he obtained 6 Essence Flame: Blue Lotus Geocentric Flame, Falling Heart Flame, Three Thousand Stars Fire Flame, Chilling Bone Flame, Sea Heart Flame and Purifying Lotus Demon Flame. After he absorbed the Fallen Heart Flame, TB would advanced to Low Di Class. After absorbed the Three Thousand Star Fire Flame, TB would advanced to Mid Di Class. After absorbed the Chilling Bone Flame, TB would advanced to one-step Tian Class (not Tian Class). After absorbed the Sea Heart Flame, TB would advanced to Low Tian Class. After absorbed the Purifying Lotus Demon Flame, TB would advanced to High Tian Class (TB stands for Terminal Blaze). After obtaining these 6 flames, the merged Essence Flames gained a human-like conscious and then took form of a cute-baby flame (... just like the 1st flame and the 2nd flame, they have ability to change into a human-form). Yan called it Little Y . Little Y can automatically and effortlessly creates 2-colours Fury Buddha Lotus and has perfect control over the Essences Flame within. After inherited some of the first flame will, he became Dou Di End of Story Xiao Yan lived a very peaceful life for quite a few years along with his 2 wife Cai Ling, Xiao Xun and his 2 kids. He also invited Xiao Yi Xian, Ya Fei and Yun Yun to come lived with him in Wu Dan City. He also realized that all the previous Dou Di actually left their realm to go somewhere else and he could feel that something was coming but just that he didn't know what. At the end, something came to their world but was not explained and the story ends with Xiao Yan starting to feel "alive" again. [[Yao Lao|'Yao Lao']] After Xiao Yan created a body for him using a right arm of Dou Sheng, his Dou Qi rank increased to that of a Half-Saint (high rank). He then gave his essence flame (Bone chilling flame) to Xiao Yan, stating that he will need it more and that it wasn't useful to him (he lied). Yao Lao used to be a clan member of Yao clan, one of the Eight ancient clan that has Dou Di blood flowing in their veins. However, he was kicked out because his blood didn't contain much of the Dou Di blood, and He was a 8 stars receptarier before his death caused by Han Feng. Throughout the story it was quite obvious that Yao Lao had lived for more than 100 years. When he was still alive, he was very famous throughout the dou continent due to his Receptairier skills. At the end of the story, Yao Lao became a one star Dou Saint. Medusa (Cai Lin) The first wife of Xiao Yan. The name "Cai Lin" was given by Xiao Yan . Cai Lin was the name that Xiao Yan given to the snake that Medusa transformed into when she successfully evolved. After Xiao Yan created the Flame Alliance in the Jia Ma empire, killed Yun Shan, and eliminated the Yun Lan sect, Elders in her snakeman clan find out Medusa lost her virginity and maybe she could be pregnant (still not sure at that time), and Xiao Yan could be it's father. Yan think if that was true, he want to give his child the best things he could, and one of that is the pill 7th rank which could greatly benefit his child in terms of strength and talent. Medusa said that its okay even if Yan want to make that pill or not, she can raise her child alone without Yan. And 2 years after that, she received that pill. Snakeman and Human are different species, and pregnant between the two species is different, too. Snakeman need about two years to confirm if they're pregnant or not and about 2-3 years for the child to be born. And with a big-luck, she has found a treasure to her blood, a special seven color stone. And after that, she discovered this stone actually has nine color, which included over 100 Seven-Colored Heavenly Sky Swallowing Serpent died together to made that stone. And with this stone, she becomes a Nine-Colored Heavenly Sky Swallowing Serpent that is comparable to the Ancient Dragons. At the EoS, she was a 7 stars Dou Saint. Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) Xiao Xiao is the daughter of Xiao Yan and Medusa, she was a Dou Zong at birth, she was even better than her father at leveling up, because she was half human and half snakemen. When Xiao Yan became Dou Di, her Xiao Clan's Dou Di Blood activated and make her become a 8 stars Dou Saint. In the Light-Novel, when Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) was born, a cute little snake soul was always around her, with this, Xiao Xiao has a special link with the snake thus allowing her to borrow Xiao Cai's strength which is why Xiao Xiao was at Dou Zong at birth. At the EoS, she is a Dou Saint 8 stars due to the Dou Di blood awaken in her. Xiao Lin (Gu Lin) Xiao Lin is the son of Xiao Yan and Xun Er, and he only appeared at the EoS. He posseses the Xiao Clan's Dou Di Blood and the Gu Clan's Dou Di Blood. And he level up fast, like his big-sis Xiao Xiao. Xun Er (Gu Xun Er) Xun Er is from one of the 8 Ancient Clans. She possesses the purest blood of the clan. Is the daughter of the chief of the Ancient Clan. She is the first clan member in a thousand years to have perfect quality Dou Di blood in her, giving her more authority in the clan. She has been secretly spying on Xiao Yan throughout his journey, although this is not show much in the manhua. She possesses the 4th Ranking Essence Flame, the Golden Emperor Sky Burning Flame. Due to having Dou Di blood in her veins, she can increase her level quite fast for before saint level. Xun Er is about 28-30 at the EoS. she married Xiao Yan after the final battle. She could be a 7-8 stars Dou Saint Zi Yan After Xiao Yan killed Yun Shan and created the Flame Alliance, Zi Yan followed Xiao Yan and Medusa to the demon mountain forest. They come to the forest because she needed medical herbs and fruits to ascend. One year later, she ascended to be a Dou Huang. And this time, they met with Xiao Yi Xian, a Dou Zong Poison Master. Half way through the story, Zi Yan realize she was part of the Ancient Dragon Clan, and her father was the previous Ancient Dragon Clan's Emperor. However the previous Dragon emperor was missing for a long time and this cause internal discord and the Ancient Dragon island was split into 4 parts, North, South, East, West Dragon Island. Having the purest blood of the Ancient Dragon Clan, Zi Yan decides to take up the throne and with Xiao Yan's help, she managed to unite all the island and the whole clan. Qing Ling After be captured to Heavenly Snake Mansion to be come the "holy woman", when Xiao Yan and Qing Ling met with each other, she was a Dou Zun (maybe about 3 stars). Ever since they met again, Qing Ling stayed with Xiao Yan for a long time. at the EoS, she becomes 1-2* Dou Sheng Ancient Clans. There are 8 great clans from the far distant past that still have the Dou Di blood flowing in most, if not all, of their members. Dou Di blood is a magnificent blood that can increase the speed of promoting before Saint level. That is why in these clans they have numerous people who are Dou Wang, Huang, Zong. Dou Saints however are only about 2-10 people depending on the clan. Xiao Clan used to be the eight clan. This clan was one of the 3 most powerful in the continent until a certain event drained them of their Dou Di blood. These ancient clans each possess an eight of a gem which is the key to a Dou Di tomb. In this tomb lies the secret of how to become a Dou Di. Xiao Xuan One of the greatest ancestors of the Xiao Clan. He existed 1000 years ago and would have still be alive if not for Soul clan, the creator of Spirit Hall ambushed him making the entire clan go down to what is known today. When he was alive, he was at the peaked of the continent a 9* peaked Dou Saint- one step a way from Dou DI, only 4 others could be comparable to him at the time. One of them was the leader of the ambush. When he sensed that the Xiao Clan's Dou Di Blood was in the verge of disappearing, and because he can't advanced to become a Dou Di. He wanted to try advance once again. He thought that if he had all the clan's Dou Di Blood, he could advance. But when he was advancing, Hun Tian Di and the Hun Clan came and ambushed him, which contribute to one of many reasons that Xiao Xuan failed and died, but before death, he made Hun Tian Di fatally wounded. Xiao Chen Xiao Chen was Xiao Xuan juniors and one of the most feared member of the old Xiao Clan. When Xiao Clan was destroyed, Xiao Chen was being trapped in the illusion of Purifying Lotus Demon Flame so he survived -partly -to the Xiao Yan 's time. His dou rank is 5 stars Dou Sheng when he meet Xiao Yan, around 4* 1000 years ago but if he wasn't captured by Purifying Lotus and continue normal training then he could be 6 stars, perhaps even 7. Yun Yun She became Dou Venerate 9 stars perhaps even half-saint as the end, also the leader of a very powerful group call Flower Sect. Feng Zun Zhe - Feng Xian Feng Xian (Yan called him as Feng Lao) was a best friend of Yao Lao, he and Yao Lao was created Star hall together (Yao Lao was the Hall Leader). After Yao Lao 's death, Feng Xian many times went to Han Feng to ask the reason but to no avail, Han Feng then go to the north west region of the continent to hide. He had had a few encounters with spirit hall as he think they are the main suspect. Ya Fei She became the main auction-tress of Flame Alliance that Xiao Yan has created. At the end of story, she becames a Dou Huang through training and consumption of pills , feared by many due to her position in the Flame Alliance. She is also invited to live with Xiao Yan at the end. One Tower, One Temple, Two Sects, Three Valleys, Four Halls, Five Families These are the most wellknown or unfamous in some cases leading forces (at least on the surface) of the Dou Qi continent One Tower refers to Pill Tower, a heaven in the heart of every receptarier except for Yao Clan's receptarier. They have at least 4 9th level receptairier there, 2 Dou Saint level Dou Qi(one is 1 stars while the other is 6 stars) One Temple refers to Spirit Hall or Soul Temple, Spirit Hall is created by Soul Clan with the sole purpose of hunting souls for them to eat, to mend Hun Tian Di wound in the battle against Xiao Xuan and also to make Ethereal Swallowing Flame soul 's level go up to Di level. The overall strength of Spirit hall are countless Dou Zong level fighters, about 50 Dou Zon level-give or take 5 or 6-, 2 half saint level and 1 5 stars dou saint level. Plus some backup from Soul Clan in case of extreme emergency. The temples of Spirit Halls are well hidden across the continent center, each of them has at least 1 Dou Zon guarding. Two Sects refer to Flower Sect and Heavenly Alliance Sect, each have the strongest level fighter at the level of Half Saint. Three Valleys refer to Flame Valley(seriously what kind of translation is this?), Glacial Valley and Negative Valley. These three valleys is about the same level with the Two sects with Immolation being the strongest seeing as there is pretty much no mention of Negative Valley. Four Halls refer to the fourth well known forces :Tempest Hall, Sword Hall, Star Hall, and another one (Death or Life Hall?). Each of these Halls has the strongest member is a Dou Zun but Star Hall has 2 Dou Zun instead of one thanks to Yao Lao as Yao Lao created Star Hall. Note: It may be Four Courts, and Star Hall may be Starfall or Fallen Star Hall, as their HQ is in a meteorite crater. Five Families refer to five families of receptariers (I can't read chinese so I have no idea what their names are, and it may be Five Clans). Unlike other forces there is a large power disparity between them, as their true power is derived from: fighting power of their members, their sphere of influence, numer of alchemists of rank 6 or above, and allies who rely on said alchemy. While individually their fighting power ranges from somewhere between weaker than the Four Halls to equivalent to Glacial Valley, because of their afformentioned influence and their ties to Pill Tower they are considered untouchable by all except the main powers (Pill Tower, Soul Temple, Ancient Clan, Void Dragons?, Demonic Pheonixes) and the Five Families themselves. They each hold an elder's seat in Pill Tower (1/2 of total seats I think) and must continually prove their worthiness by having their heirs compete in a test every so often (decade maybe). The young receptariers must be no older than 30 and be at least a rank 6 receptarier. They try to stay neutral in disputes, but I think 1 is tied to Soul Temple/Soul Hall/House of Souls (whatever the fuck they want to call themselves. Not Spirit Hall because Combat Continent has a Spirit Hall) Story '''(Taken from Comments) '''Major events After his arrival at Jia Nan Academy, he dominates both the Outer Court and the Inner Court. The Inner Court is where another essence flame is located that they use to increase the promotion of deserving students. Eventually the flame goes out of control and Xiao Yan ends up subduing it and absorbing the flame, giving him his second essence flame. He later defends Jia Nan Academy from the attacks of the Black Horn Domain, earning him the gratitude of some of the teachers and allegiance of some students. These students later follow him to the Jia Ma Empire to seek vengeance for the persecution of the Xiao Family remnants. They arrive in time to protect the Miteer Family who was under attack by the Yun Lan Sect. After Yun Yun refused to fight Xiao Yan she was placed in confinement by her master, Yun Shan. He decided to have her marry the Pill King but later Xiao Yan and his forces disrupted the wedding defeated the Yun Lan Sect. To ease the fear of the Imperial Family that Xiao Yan would later become another "Yun Shan" an alliance was established that would serve as a governing/coordinating council for the kingdom and the Northwest region. Later while Xiao Yan is in retreat, the Jia Ma Empire is attacked by forces led by Xiao Yi Xian who had taken over neighboring kingdoms, seeking a cure for her poisonous body. They later cease hostilities and find a cure for her. Xiao Yan tries to get one of the ingredients from an auction in the Black Horn Territory, where after the auction they try to fight over it. Xiao Yan eventually gets the holy tears. In this story arc, he gets a lot of duo skills, equipment & treasure from the auction (dou skills and a Phoenix mummy, where he gets its wings); and a treasure hunt from a store house of a defeated opponent (a. a Fighting Puppet and more dou skills). He uses these items later in the story. He later travels through a space tunnel to the plains in order to obtain another essence flame but ends up getting separated from his group. He then gets involved with several powerful groups while there. There are more events that occur afterwards: such as fighting Tempest Hall, helping Immolation Valley refine a 7th Rank Pill, becoming the champion of The Pill Tower and receiving the right to possess the Three Thousand Fire Flame, attacking a midle-class Tmple of Spirit Hall in order to save his master, going to Ancient clan to see Xun Er and receiving his inheritance and fighting the Soul Clan (Spirit Hall) in an all out war. At the End of the Story(EoS) At the end of the story there is a big battle between Dou Di Xiao Yan and Hun Tian Di (soul clan patriarch) which is won by Xiao Yan who then seals Hun Tian Di's soul in the essence flame to be refined/destroyed. The Tian Fu Alliance remains as the dominant force in central plains and new forces/sects spring up from the destruction. The Xiao Family is now thriving again now that they have Dou Di blood activated. Xiao Yan, Xun Er and Medusa retire from the scene, live in Wu Dan City with their children Xiao Xiao and Xiao Lin. Xiao Yan then invites Ya Fei, Xiao Yi Xian, Yun Yun to live with him in Wutian City. There is no mention of Qing Ling. Xiao Yan ,his wives and daughter went to Great Thousand worlds which is an unfinished story. They only mentioned him in two chapters. Information on other series In the Wu Dong Qian Kun(the 2nd story of Tian Can Tu Dou)'s EoS, Lin Dong and Lin Dong's wive and sister happened to see Xiao Yan and Xiao Yan's wives, Lin Dong and Xiao Yan waved hand with each other and enter the entrance of the Great Thousand Worlds, and then continue their own light. In The Great Ruler, Xiao Yan has been called as the Flame Emperor(Flame Di), and Yan had became a Tian Zhi Zun (a great tittle of the strongest). And Mu Chen (the MC of The Great Ruler) accidentaly met with both Xiao Xiao (Cai Xiao) and Lin Dong's daughter, and they become friends (the girls didn't know each other, because Mu Chen met them in two different period of time). In chapter 1073 of The Great Ruler, Yao Lao, Xiao Yan, Xun-Er appeared in the half below of the chapter. Yao Lao and Xiao Yan played chess together. In chapter 1188, Xiao Yan appeared to fight against Ma Di. The Tuó shě gǔ dì Tuó shě gǔ dì (陀舍古帝) is the last Dou Di known, he was also the No.1 Essence flame. Different from other Essence flames, it need 1000 of years to form, another 10000 years to have a mind, 100 000 000 more years of natural training that in turn making it became mutated. Normal Essence Flames don't leave wherever the place they are born but this one does. One day, it luckily pick up Terminal Blaze and learned it, therefore begin it's journey of hunting Essence flame one by one until one day it became Dou Di, in the 陀舍古帝 cave there are 20 Essence Flame from number 4 to 23 . His chamber is in the deep underground of Jia Nan Academy, should be at least 10000 meters deep. 1.陀舍古帝 - Steep Hut Ancient Emperor Flame Appearance: This flame was Tuó shě gǔ dì himself. He was the King of the Essence Flames. He was a middle-age man, and he has the hair with 20 colors as the other 20 essence flames. Location: User: He Didnt have any master, he was the King, and accidentally, he used Terminal Blaze that Xiao Yan trained when Yan become Dou Zhe the 2nd time to go to his current level Ability: He was living for millions of years to awake and have his Spirit Flame. After awaken, he found the Terminal Blaze and after that, he was wandering and eating the other flames one by one, from the 23th to the 4th, and trapped the 2nd and 3rd essence flame in his cave until the Di Basic-stage pill (human-form) helped them to escape the cave. And, he was the strangest Dou Di in the continent, because he was a flame, he didn't have any descendant with the Dou Di Blood like other ancient clans. Ranking diffrent (I add this since it seem most people think the stars diffrent is the same) In Dou Zhe, the Dou Qi of a human exist in the form of gas, when the gases can be condensed into liquid form, the trainer become Dou Shi. It took a lot of gas to be condensed. When there is about 15 drop or more of that liquid, it start to solidified in to a Dou Qi sphere. When the trainer became Dou Great Master, all the Dou Qi is unified in to one sphere, also that's why only when they reach Dou Great master they can start making Dou Qi armor. The total Dou Qi neede to go from dou Great Master to Dou Ling is equal to all the Dou Qi that a Dou Da Shi get from star 1 to star 9. Then the sphere in their inner body grow up 9 spikes, each spike represent 1 star. When leveled up 1 star, one spike would go back to the sphere. When all the spikes go down, a dou ling would have the chance to become dou Wang. Around 2-3 stars of Dou Huang=6 Dou Da Shi stars (when Xiao Yan use '''Heavenly Fire Three Mysterious Change '''first change in Dou Huang it gave him that total of boost but when he use the same technique at Dou Da Shi it let him get to Dou Ling level). Dou Qi of 3 stars of Dou Zong =Dou Qi of (6 stars Dou Ling + 9 stars Dou Wang) 5 Stars Dou Zong=2 stars Dou Venerate=2/3 of 1 star in Dou Sheng The time it took to get up 1 star in Dou Zong normally took years. Xiao Yan however got boosted a lot. Power Upgraded: from Dou Shi, they have a small energy shield for absorbing and defending but not as much good as the armor from Dou Da Shi and up they can start having armor from Dou Wang and up: can sprout wings from Dou Qi from Dou Zong: start to manipulate space to protect stuff or covered a large area to hide some thing and walk on air Dou Venerate:create space tunnels, space tunnel can greatly reduced time to travel from one place to another Dou Saint: Can create all entire realm( Country sized as least) and freezes time in a small distance. Dou Di:Open tunnel to other Dimension, slow or speed time a lot(created a realm where time flow 3 times faster) High ranked pill characteristics These are the things that would happen when making certain level pills: 5th ranked: a strong smell of herb appear, 5th level of Mortal soul 6th ranked: a blast of energy would be released, nature act abnormal 7th ranked: Lighting is form, the greater density, the better the Pill 8th ranked: Multi colors lightning is formed, there are nine colours in total. The pill that can form nine-colored lightning is the highest 8th ranked pill. A zap form this lighting can heavily injure a Dou Zong. Require Spirit level soul power in order to gain the spirit ki (similar to reiatsu) and put it into the pill. 9th ranked:Black lightning appear , one Zap from this lighting could easily killed a Dou Zun 6 stars, soul power must be Tian level.(basically there are 4 levels: Ren, Ling, Tian, Di) Di ranked: Di level soul, the "missing elements" and of course, the method, a very rare and strange phenomenon will appear.